Davi Čermák
Name Etymology Davi is the Brazilian Portuguese version of David, with means 'beloved'. Alois is the German and Czech version of Alouysius, a variant of Louis, which in turn, is a variant of Ludwig, and means 'famous warrior'. Čermák is Czech and means 'black redstart', a type of bird. History Joana Da Silva Moreira was born the youngest of three to a poor, Half-Blood wizarding family. However, the three sisters were beautiful, and her two older sisters, Maristela and Lílian, married rich men. After her graduation from the South American Witchcraft Academy, an all girls' school, her sisters surprised her with a trip around the world, something she normally wouldn't have been able to afford. While looking fashionable in the Diagon Alley of Prague, the Czech Republic, she met Wizarding photographer Daniel Čermák. Although initially frightened by Daniel, they soon started a conversation. Joana left the Czech Republic to finish her trip, and it was two years before the couple saw each other again. They did not meet in the best circumstances. Joana was in a café, and she noticed that Daniel was having trouble with a baby. So she went over to help, and although Daniel invited her to sit down, she was afraid of getting his wife angry, believing him to be married, if he had a child. Daniel told her his story. He had gotten a girl pregnant, and now they had joint custody of their son, a boy named Evžen, with the masculine version of his mother's surname. Joana took an extreme liking to Evžen and she agreed to take care of him, since she had no job. Over the next few months, the two learned more about each other. Although they were never officially in relationship, as both of them were constantly fighting. One day, the two got into a fight, and in the middle, Daniel proposed. Initially, she refused and left the apartment, but the next day, she came back and accepted. They got married, and one year later, Davi, their first and only child, was born. Although most Czech people don't have middle names, Joana did give her son a middle name, after Daniel's grandfather. When Davi was three months old, the family moved to Brazil, on account of Joana's parents. Although his childhood was better than his mother's, Davi was still lower middle-class. One of his favorite activities was playing football with the neighborhood boys. He got pretty good, but with his magic, he knew he couldn't play for the national team. The summer he turned 11, Davi got two letters from two different wizarding schools: the first was the South American School of Wizardry, and the second was from EESM. Although most of his friends were going to SASW, he decided to go to EESM, and the family moved back to the Czech Republic. In the fall, Davi started Appearance Davi takes more after his Brazilian mother than his Czech father. Although he does have his father's dark brown straight hair opposed to his mother's black curly hair, the similarities end there. He has his mother's brown eyes, and slightly lighter skin than her. He stands at 5'9, and is often wearing a hat. Personality Although Davi can seem carefree, he has much stronger principles than he shows. Strong-willed, stubborn, and slightly arrogant, he makes up for that by being friendly, generous, and being determined. He likes to play around, though his best friend, Relationships Family Joana Čermáková and Daniel Čermák He loves both of his parents. Daniel is more carefree, a more mature teenager at heart, while Joanna is the gentle at first glance, beautiful, but kick-ass mum. They made pretty good parents. Evžen Novák His half-brother, they weren't close....at first. When the family decided to move to Brazil, Daniel gave full custody to Evžen's mother, and though Evžen visited a lot at first, he didn't know how to speak Brazilian Portuguese, so he quickly grew bored and his visits stopped. He was in his sixth year when Davi entered the school, and they were in the same house. Evžen often helped out Davi, and they became close as a result of that. Friends and Acquaintances Dejan Jelavić Dejan is one of Davi's closest friends. Croatian Darija Jelavić Alena Skuratovich Vukašin Milanković Sanne Schluyer Arvid Kerensky Ilari Mironov Luca Radu Gallery Davi3.jpg Davi.png Davi2.jpg Trivia * His model is the Brazilian footballer, Neymar. * He speaks Brazilian Portuguese, Czech, and Russian, and is semi-fluent in Romanian. * He has two wands, the Aspen is his main one. Should he get his wand lost or taken away, he will use the other wand. * He is a founding member of the Band. Category:MelMione Category:Male Category:Kask Alumni Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Half-Blood Category:Wizard Category:Brazilian Category:Czech Category:Born in the Czech Republic Category:Name Begins With "D" Category:Single Category:June Birthday Category:Characters Category:Expelled Category:Right Handed Category:Legitimate Child Category:The Band